runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Army of Saradomin
::: The death of one man is tragedy. The death of millions is a statistic. - Joseph Stalin : Main Information Army of Saradomin (AoS) is an elite clan with much diversity. No one is frowned upon, we have Skillers, Pures and Masters of every Combat Skill. There are no current requirements to enter... Although, out of courtesy, do not spam or create multiple accounts. We have roughly 80 members at the present. Our forum is: http://armyofsaradomin.forumotion.net/forum.htm Here are some of our goals: *1) All players of RuneScape are accepted. *2) To become a good clan. *3) End discrimination in RuneScape. *4) Combine all different types of players into one friendly community. News Bad Apples *Recently in AoS, there have been some complaints about certain members of the clan abusing their powers and kicking lower ranked players without reason. Since then some members have been de-ranked and the ability to kick was changed to generals and the owner only. Previously captains and up could kick. Another recent problem was complaints about ranking. A new member to AoS demanded a rank (he was unranked at the moment and still is), the leader was unable to provide him a rank immediately because he was in the middle of the Monkey Madness quest. Infuriated the new member left although he would have been ranked after the leader finished Monkey Madness. *A meeting was held on December 26,2009 to discuss the "abuse of power". It was agreed by the leaders of the clan that the first abuse will result in a warning, the second abuse will result in a major de-ranking (most likely the abuser will be ranked as a recruit) because after becoming a recruit you cannot kick people. If there is verbal abuse the same processes as in "abuse of power" will hold true but the third offense will lead to banishment from the clan. *Another meeting on the issue of "abuse of power" was held on December 27,2009. Zerouh Triumvirate *On January 05, 2010 King Aeraes was sent an invitation from zerouh to join the Zerouh Triumvirate. It was accepted by King Aeraes on January 06, 2010.The Army of Saradomin is now awaiting confirmation from Zerouh about the triumvirate. The offer was declined by King Aeraes on January 06, 2010. *After falsely declaring war on us they did not show up. Rulers of the Army of Saradomin Reign of King Aeraes King Aeraes set up and founded the Army of Saradomin. His heir to the throne of Saradomin is Darth Purge. The rule of King Aeraes was at first very peaceful but eventually broke into an era of complete warfare. The warfare started when King Aeraes rejected Zerouh's offer to join his triumvirate and become a triumpirate, as some clan members described it. During the peak of King Aeraes' reign, the war general, Obashardi, broke away from AoS and declared war. Although the war was avoided and peace was made a scar remains from the incident. King Aeraes will end his reign after the war with Zerouh and his triumpirates. Darth Purge is trusted to take control of the clan until he can no longer be leader and give his throne to his heir. *thumb|300px|right|King Aeraes gets 99 hunter *thumb|300px|left Rules *1) No Spamming. *2) No disrespecting other members. *3) Always welcome new members and guests. *4) No breaking Jagex rules. *5) Maintain a calm and collected attitude. *6) When the leader or a high-ranking official tells you to stop, you stop. Ranking Leader AoS Legend COMBAT LEVEL - 100 Second In Command Darth Purge COMBAT LEVEL - 119 War General Malakii Nyx COMBAT LEVEL - 122 Event Planner (Not yet Assigned) Admin of Advertising King Alsorue COMBAT LEVEL - 87 Free to Play Leader (Not yet Assigned) Pay to Play Leader D3ATH EAT3R4 COMBAT LEVEL - 81 Combat Leader Srgkiller COMBAT LEVEL - 105 Skiller Leader (Not yet Assigned) Pure Leader RevImpX COMBAT LEVEL - 52 Honorary Generals Anikene8 COMBAT LEVEL - 83 bix is lazy COMBAT LEVEL - 101 Rankings will be based on skills and participation. Clan Information Central Clan : Aos Clan2 Clan meeting place : World 14 Lumbridge (F2P); World 48 Edgeville (P2P) Clan Events Clan Relations Alliances *Eternal Frost *Team Falcon *Dark Nightmare *Runescape liberation army *Deja Vu *The Shopkeepers Market Guild *Lords of Destruction *Legion of Darkness *New Revolutions *Empire of Siscia *Rune Knights *Elite Knights *Kaiser Blade 2 Merges Star Galex Warriors of Saradomin Enemies *Zerouhs Triumvirate Split Offs Zibens - Formed by The Excel. Lords of Destruction - Formed by RevLightning. Non-Violence Pacts Clan:Amanecer On Wednesday the 20th of January, Clan Amanecer invited Army of Saradomin to a match of stealing creation to be held on Friday the 22nd at 9pm (-5GMT). AoS accepted the match with pride. A total of three matches were played with randomized teams. The matches proved to be very beneficial to both clans with ex-co-leader of AoS, Where Bk At, ultimately stating, "You've now got me hooked on this mini-game". Category:Clans Category:Free-to Play and Pay-to-Play clans Category:Featured articles Category:Army of Saradomin